Nicht alle Schätze sind aus Gold und Silber
by Some wicked Fairy
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow und seine Crew fischen eine geheimnisvolle Frau aus dem Wasser ich weiß summarys sind nicht meins
1. Default Chapter

Nicht alle Schätze sind aus Gold und Silber  
  
Prolog  
  
Die Black Pearl, der ganze Stolz von Captain Jack Sparrow ankerte gerade in Tortuga. Auch Piraten wollen den neuesten Klatsch erfahren und so saß Jack mit einer Flasche Rum etwas abseits und hörte den Piraten die wild diskutierten zu. "Wisst ihrs schon, angeblich ist die Intercepter gekentert." "Oh nein, nicht gekentert von Piraten angegriffen worden." "Kann doch nicht sein." "Doch von der Dark Star." "Dark Star? Nie gehört." "Red nicht, ich selbst war dort Crewmitglied." "Und wieso bist dus nicht mehr?" "Der Captain war eine Frau." "Du spinnst doch." "Nein tu ich nicht. Keiner kennt ihren wahren Namen. Man nennt sie nur die Dark Lady." "Und du hast dir von einer Frau Befehle erteilen lassen? Schöner Pirat bist du." "Glaubs oder nicht, aber das sie ein guter Captain ist muss ich sagen. Sonst hätte sie kaum die Intercepter zum Sinken gebracht. Aber dann hat die Crew gemeutert." 'Kommt mir bekannt vor' "Und?" Gerade in diesem Moment begann eine Gruppe Piraten ein Lied zu grölen und Jack verstand nicht mehr, was die anderen sagten.  
  
Schon am nächsten Morgen legte die Black Pearl wieder ab. Jack stand am Steuerrad und sah an den Horizont, der so weit entfernt schien. Die Crew war dabei das Deck zu schrubben. "Captain! Da treibt jemand im Wasser!" Das könnte der Langeweile Abhilfe verschaffen also lehnte er sich über die Reling und sah ein wenig entfernt im Wasser eine Gestalt treiben, die sich an ein Fass klammerte. "Los holt sie rauf!" "Aye Captain!"  
  
Wenig später lag der vollkommen durchnässte Körper einer Frau an Deck und wurde neugierig von der Crew gemustert. Schwarzes, nasses Haar hing in ihr blasses Gesicht. Ihre Lippen hatten bereits eine unnatürliche, blaue Farbe angenommen. "Nun steht nicht da und glotzt als hättet ihr noch nie eine Frau gesehen! Los bringt sie runter in meine Kajüte!" Ein gemurmeltes "Aye Captain." War zu vernehmen ehe einer vortrat und die junge Frau unter Deck brachte. 


	2. Chapter One

Hier also ein neuer Teil. Er besteht fast nur aus Dialogen srry aber das musste sein und naja dieser Teil ist sehr Früh morgens entstanden, als mir sehr sehr langweilig war. Bitte trotzdem Reviews Savvy? (das zwischen ° ° sind Gedanken)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Am späten Nachmittag war Jack in seinem Sessel eingedöst. Nachdem Gibbs die Frau in die Kajüte des Captains gebracht hatte (die als einzige mit einem Bett ausgestattet war, dass Jack jedoch niemals benutzte, schließlich war er Pirat und zog deshalb eine Hängematte vor) hatte Annamaria ihr trockene Sachen angezogen und seitdem saß Jack nun auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke des Zimmers und wartete auf ihr Aufwachen. Sie war kein Mitglied einer reichen Familie soviel stand fest, denn wäre sie dies gewesen hätte sie bestimmt ein Kleid getragen. Ihre Erscheinung erinnert jedoch mehr an..eine Piratin. So oder so, es gab so viele Fragen und die konnte nur sie beantworten. Aber dafür musste sie erstmal aufwachen.  
  
~+~+~+~+ Langsam begann es schon dunkel zu werden, als Jack von einem knarrenden Geräusch geweckt wurde. Da es unter Deck stets etwas düster war, gewöhnte er sich schnell an die Dunkelheit und blickte instinktiv zum Bett. Durch das schwache Licht, das noch durch ein Pulauge fiel, zeichnete sich der Umriss einer Person, die auf dem Bett saß ab. "Ausgeschlafen luv'?" "Wo bin ich hier?!" Er war es normalerweise gewohnt, dass seine Fragen ohne wenn und aber beantwortet wurden, beschloss aber, dass sie, wenn sie nur erst wüsste wer er war, mehr Respekt zeigen würde.  
  
Jack erhob sich langsam und ging auf das Bett zu. "Ihr seid auf dem besten, schönsten und berüchtigtsten Schiff der Karibik. Der Black Pearl." Hatte er erwartet, nun etwas wie Erstaunen oder Anerkennung zu hören, hatte er sich geirrt. "Tut mir leid, aber das beste, schönste und berüchtigtste Schiff der Karibik ist die Dark Star." "Die Dark Star? Das ist doch nur ein Schiff aus irgendwelchen Geschichten." "Ich muss dich noch mal enttäuschen, die Dark Star ist so echt wie jedes andere Schiff hier und ich muss es ja wissen, ich war ja schließlich der Captain." Im Dunkeln konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen(ihr wisst schon son typisches Jackgesicht halt *lol*) aber Jack war geübt darin, seine Verwunderung über etwas nicht zu zeigen. "Eine Frau als Captain? Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist." "Jetzt weißt dus! Dürfte ich nun auch deinen Namen erfahren?" "Ich meine Liebe, bin" er machte eine künstlerische Pause. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Er war sich sicher, dass sie nun angesichts seines Namens ihr Verhalten ändern würde. "Nie gehört." "Natürlich müsst ihr schon von mir gehört haben, ihr habt es wahrscheinlich nur vergessen." "Nein ich bin mir sicher, noch nie von euch gehört zu haben." °Gedächtnisverlust das muss es sein.° "Wie ihr meint luv'." "Mein Name." Nun erhob auch sie sich und stand ihm gegenüber. Ihr Gesicht jedoch lag im Dunkeln. "ist nicht luv'." °Wie war das, niemand soll ihren richtigen Namen kennen.° "Dann, seid doch so freundlich und sagt mir euren Namen luv'. Euren richtigen Namen." "Ich verrate nicht jedem dahergelaufenem Möchtegern meinen Namen. Aber." Es schien, als würde sie sich genau zurechtlegen, was sie sagen wollte. "Wenn ihr mir helft, mein Schiff zurückzubekommen, verrate ich euch meinen Namen." "Und was hätte ich davon luv'? Einen Haufen Ärger um dein Schiff zurückzukriegen und dann im Tausch dagegen einen Namen. Mit Namen kann man sich nichts kaufen." "Nein aber ich würde euch außerdem diese äußerst wertvolle Kette geben. Ich bin sicher ihr bekommt dafür einen großen Haufen Gold." Im fahlen Licht nahm er ein aufblitzen wahr. "Für eine Kette luv' bekommt man nicht sehr viel." "Für diese schon. Sie gehörte zu den Kronjuwelen der spanischen Königsfamilie und der Legende nach, wurde sie einst von einer Göttin geschmiedet. Außerdem ist sie aus reinem Silber und Diamanten." °Diamanten? Das rückt das ganze in ein anderes Licht.° "Nun dann zeigt mir diese sagenhafte Kette." "Ich halte sie bereits vor euer Gesicht aber anscheinend gibt es auf diesem Schiff nicht mal so was wie Kerzen." "Wisst ihr, wenn ihr von jemandem etwas wollt solltet ihr...freundlicher sein." Er wandte sich am um eine Kerze zu suchen und anzuzünden. "Es liegt nicht in meiner Natur Leuten in den Arsch zu kriechen." Nun flackerte das warme Licht einer Kerze auf, und tauchte den kleinen Raum in sanftes Licht. Jack drehte sich um und sah der Unbekannten nun das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch in die Augen. 


End file.
